<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Romanticism by eeniemeanie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688950">Romanticism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeniemeanie/pseuds/eeniemeanie'>eeniemeanie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Eren is very dad, F/M, M/M, Older Eren Yeager, Pining, Sexuality Crisis, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeniemeanie/pseuds/eeniemeanie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a while since Levi started pining after Eren Jaeger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just when you thought coffee shop aus were out of fashion,<br/>me:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Saturday in winter, the first time.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, welcome to The Pink Titans Café, what can I get you?”</p><p>“Hi and thank you. I uh, I’d have a… um, actually, may I ask what the <em>Rainbow Petals </em>is consisted of?”</p><p>“Basically ice, milk, pink powder, sour blue powder, crème, syrup, mango syrup and a shit ton of chocolate… sir.”</p><p>“Too much sugar.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“Then I’d have Black Branches which I would innocently assume to be plain black tea?”</p><p>“Sure. Tall?”</p><p>”Sure.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“And Green Sucker?”</p><p>“Isn’t that obvious?”</p><p>“Green tea?”</p><p>“That’s too obvious.”</p><p>“Mint tea, then?”</p><p>“--With extra honey.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Here. Your mouth must be dry.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I think I should’ve gone with Blood Lust. Branches is just not my cup of tea.”</p><p>“I think you should leave.”</p><p>“But I haven’t paid—“</p><p>“—<em>leave</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Then, it was almost every day, the other times.</p><p> </p><p>###</p><p> </p><p>He rubs the non-existent grime off his glasses with a blue squared cloth, puts his glasses on and looks up.</p><p>It is sunny and it is March.</p><p>The rainwater gathered on top of the buildings’ roofs is dripping its way down on people’s clueless heads or into the cracked asphalt below. Cracks that he curses every once in a while, those that cause his bike to topple or himself to lose balance and crash into Miss. Melton’s flower shop--<em>The Milley’s</em>-- and crank that old thing up. Again. And even more.</p><p>It is truly a pity that they need those flowers for the damned Café.</p><p>He tightens the dark-blue scarf around his neck and hops on his bike.</p><p>It is impossibly early but he can’t hear the birds chirping over the cars honking, and well, he doesn’t particularly want to. But just sometimes, since he <em>can</em>, he’d wonder just how would that be like. If he were to be a farm boy, or a forest spirit, an explorer, maybe even a dog. Those fuckers get to go anywhere they want and pee anywhere they please. Not that he’d like to do that. His butthole is very much sanitary but that does not mean he would voluntarily lick it.</p><p>He passes by a yarn store and looks at the colorful display. He had thought of taking up something new and now he’s thinking of maybe taking up knitting. Even though yoga does help but he still finds himself with too much time and too many thoughts. Upon seeing his dusty violin case, he’d also thought of dusting it off and giving it a go again. He’d recently seen an ad about embroidery too and he guessed that he might have a set in the back of his closet.</p><p>He comes to an abrupt stop before the stoplight and stares at the flickering lights.</p><p>
  <em>Damn, I’m boring.</em>
</p><p>There seems to be this suffocating bubble around his mind keeps insisting on not going beyond it and well, it’s only natural. He’s never been a risk taker and has always done things that are in his comfort zone. <em>Knitting, playing the violin, embroidering</em>, all of which are activities one would expect of him. Nothing shocking or exciting, 
which makes him itch.</p><p>The lights turn green and he paddles to his right. He keeps his stare ahead.</p><p><em>What about skydiving? </em>He snorts as the thought pops up. <em>As if. </em></p><p><em>Horse riding? Shooting? </em>He takes a moment to think of his bank account savings. <em>Nah</em>.</p><p><em>Competitive dog grooming?</em> He pauses. <em>I almost fucking considered that what’s wrong with me.</em> He shakes his head and skips into the valley behind the coffee shop.</p><p>He parks his bike in its usual spot and unfastens his safety helmet’s belt. With a quick look around, assuring himself that no one’s watching, he hastily rids himself of his wedgie. He doesn’t go from the back door since his keys were dropped into the sink by a lunatic who didn’t even have the decency to make him a new set, so he was stuck with the only backup that they had and it only happened to be the front door’s key. The door doesn’t jingle as he enters—he makes a note to tell Zoe to get that fixed, like hell <em>he</em> would, he did the coffee machine and didn’t get paid for it, so might as well not—and makes his way to the backroom. There, he puts his fashionable black apron on, that also has a pinked heart sewed to its corner thanks again to <em>some lunatic </em>burning the area—encouraging Zoe to make all aprons cute like his<em>--</em> and starts up the machines. He finds a lonely cup left on one of the tables and remembers <em>he</em> was the one to close up last night and <em>he</em> did the tables last night and he doesn’t, <em>ever, </em>miss a spot less than an actual fucking cup-- standing there and mocking him for doing a half-assed job when he <em>didn’t</em>, he is neat and responsible, <em>believe him—</em></p><p>“Ah, morning you wicked elf,” Zoe picks up the accusing, nasty cup and takes a gulp,” and don’t look at me like that; I <em>can</em> open my own shop sooner than you always do.”</p><p>That explains it, then. Of course he wouldn’t miss a cup. And of course she has gotten here sooner than he has; what with the door being already open and the curtains pulled up. He wonders how he didn’t piece that together, but, before he goes into another frenzy, contemplating his intelligence this time rather than his methodical cleanliness, he mutters his answer,” You’re earlier  just because your flower lady had another melt down.”</p><p>“Awe, Levi, I thought we were over the whole Not-Cussing-At-Old-People-And-Especially-Marie-The-Flower-Lady thing.”</p><p>“She makes me want to shave my head and let crows nip at it.” He shudders and makes his way back to the front when he sees customers walk in, pale as vampires and in need of caffeine that he would happily provide for them.</p><p>Zoe just silently laughs to herself and puts the cup back on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>###</p><p> </p><p>“You look like you are only a hammer away from showing that machine what those arms can do.”</p><p>Levi sighs,” I swear this thing seems to think I’m its personal handy-man.”</p><p>“Here, let me.” The other man motions for him to move aside.</p><p>“Yeah, good luck.” He mutters and leaves the screwdriver on the cabinet and steps aside after he sees the other man looming above him, his wet cologne almost suffocating him. He moves his glasses up from the tip of his nose, his cheeks pinking a little--from the exertion. Surly anyone would turn a little red after handling that vicious machine--</p><p>“How are you here in the back anyways?” Levi crosses his arms at the back of the tall man’s back.</p><p>“Oh come-on. Is that what I get after months of being a friendly, paying customer?” he bends his head farther down into the machine and cocks his hip a little.</p><p>“Your voice is certainly not friendly to my ears and your dad humor scars me.” He frowns and nips at the half-peeled skin in the corner of his nail.</p><p>“Well that’s unfortunate, but also something to <em>punder</em> on.” He can practically hear the man’s self-satisfied upturn of eyebrows.</p><p>“Stop.” The man’s shoulders shake at his tone.</p><p>He eventually gets out of his bent down position and scratches his forehead with a wrench,” According to my study, there seems to be a gear missing.” He then puts the tool down. He chances a glance at Levi, who he finds scowling, and begins his search for said gear.</p><p>“Perhaps you could look a little higher and use one of those gears in that head of yours. I don’t think you would feel that much of a loss really, since you rarely make use of it.” Levi says, eyes searching the corners of the cramped place, the best places for smaller things to fall into. He thinks of all those bobby-pins and keys he’s come to find while cleaning said places. The man huffs and is about to say something when Levi bites onto his skin a little harsher and an involuntarily hiss leaves his lips as he pulls his hand back and looks at the irritated red skin. Hearing the sound, the man beside him jerks up and hits his head with a cupboard.</p><p>“What happened?” the man says wincing, obviously trying to ignore the pain that his abrupt jump caused him and to also play it cool and spare himself the embarrassment. Just as Levi wants to answer him and say <em>nothing, </em>and<em> you should get back out there, you’re a costumer for fuck’s sake. Go and drink your stupid scented water—</em></p><p>“Le—hey! Eren! Fancy seeing you here. You know you’re not allowed in the back though, don’t you?” Zoe says with a smile. Levi crosses his hands and looks at the man with eyes that seem to say <em>see.</em></p><p><em>“</em>Uh, yeah, sorry. It was just that I saw Levi struggling with this machine here and thought that maybe I can help,” Eren shrugs, completely unapologetically. Levi rolls his eyes while adjusting his silver-rimmed glasses.</p><p>“Ah! Right! I found this little bad boy lying on the floor, thought it might be of some help?” she gestures to the tiny metallic gear in her hand.</p><p>“Yes! Yes! Always the life-saver Hange!” <em>and always the dramatic, </em>Levi sighs as Zoe flaps her right hand around, ”Stop it! Take this and fix my machine so Levi can make a free thanks-for-your-services drink.” She then proceeded to strike casual conversation with the smiling man as he works. Levi takes to arranging the towels by color, only half his ear listening in. Something about the new criminal show and its ratings that he couldn’t care less about, really. Just as Eren starts expressing his hatred towards a certain character, someone rings the front.</p><p>He goes to take it; behind him sounds of laughter and the gentle tremble of the coffee machine.</p><p> </p><p>###</p><p> </p><p>“Closing up in five minutes.”</p><p>“Are you kicking me out?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“That’s harsh.”</p><p>“That’s life”</p><p>“Your life must suck then.”</p><p>“Right now more so than usual, yes.”</p><p>“Alright, alright. You can put the mop down, I’m waiting for Hange actually, so I’m allowed the extra minutes.”</p><p>Levi hangs his apron up and rubs his hands at the back of his jeans. “Waiting for her? What, you take the same routes or something?” He then grabs his coat and scarf and begins carefully putting them on in front of a mirror.</p><p>“Well, I sure hope so. Since my car broke down a few days ago, she offered to drive me to my block and by offering I mean they almost tied my hands with their shoelaces and kidnapped me until I accepted. Still don’t really know where she lives though,” he shrugs, smiling. “And you shall never. She is scary and stubborn.”</p><p>Levi loops his scarf around his neck, squinting at his picture in front of him. He sees a faint smudge in the corner of his glasses and ponders if it’s worth the effort of taking his cloth out or not. <em>Ah, it’ll only get worse on the way home</em>. Suddenly, he sees Zoe’s reflection sneaking on his own seemingly oblivious reflection and just when she’s about to advance he makes a peace sign with his right hand and pokes her eyes that are now beside his own. He smiles as Zoe wails.</p><p>“Gosh Levi, teach me some of your ninja ways as well,” Eren chuckles, his nose wrinkling, and leans on the counter. “With all due respect, unless you’re born with it, I can’t really help you.” Levi also leans on the counter, Zoe’s unflattering cries all muffled background noise now. “I have the potential if you have the patience,” Eren points at himself smirking. Levi pretends to consider his words, a small frown on his face. ”If you pay up extra for a few private sessions, I couldn’t see any harm in that.” The older man smiles big at that.</p><p>He can feel the hum of the heating system under his feet, the wooden counter feels almost scratchy under his fingers and he feels like if he were to listen closely, he’d be able to hear the gentle fall of snow on snow outside. He looks ahead, and for a moment he stills. The little light that the three large Edison lamps radiate falls on the man before him, accentuating his high cheekbones, his odd brown freckles, the gentle curls of hair falling on his forehead and makes the two dimples around his mouth that are the result of his white smile look deeper than they are. The brown coat on his broad shoulders and the plaid shirt below that contrast well with the easy theme of his surroundings.</p><p>And as Zoe calls for them to come to the front door and starts switching off the remaining lights, Levi’s finger twitches; for the lack of anything to latch onto or maybe for the desire to touch. Or perhaps nerves. All he knows is that he longs to take those leather-clad hands into his, lose himself into that broad chest and nose at those deep lines on the older man’s face. He longs to feel and not just watch, he longs to listen and not just hear and by god, he wants to <em>kiss</em>.</p><p> <em>He wants to kiss that man</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>does it take a dad to tell dad jokes? uh no don’t be dadist</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You missed a spot!”</p><p>“That joke has gotten <em>old.”</em></p><p><em>“</em>No but you did! Look!”</p><p>“Haha. No.”</p><p>“Marco would you be a darling and come over here? It’s urgent!”</p><p> “Yes, ma’am?”</p><p>“Levi <em>just</em> cleaned this surface.”</p><p>“…no.”</p><p>“Why yes! And would you mind telling me what you see here? Loudly?? For people in the back??” Levi can feel Marco’s confusion, Zoe’s antics lost on the poor guy. He makes his way over, almost stumping, “…that’s a chewed green gum,” he wrinkles his nose, inching towards Zoe’s face, “Your breath is overwhelmingly minty,” he narrows his eyes farther, pointing at her chest, “The fuck do you want with me this time?” yes, this time. It is not—and will not be—the only time that she has taken extreme measures to gain his attention. He can see Marco sweating and smiling nervously beside them from the corner of his eye.</p><p>“What? No need to get all defensive. You, <em>sir</em>, must be thanking me.” Zoe says, dismissing the accusing finger and bends to take the abandoned gum off the surface with one swift <em>slurp</em>. Before she even comes up, Levi is six steps across the room, wiping his finger on his apron. Zoe smiles at him and starts chewing the cold gum.</p><p>“Marco, do me a favor and burn that table along with the maniac standing beside it.” Levi flatly states, staring expectantly at him. Marco laughs awkwardly at the man’s joke(?), feeling beads of sweat gathering around his neck.</p><p>“He’s <em>kidding. </em>Marco honey! You can take your lunch break now, this place’s a desert anyways.” Marco gives a small smile to the both of them and leaves. He breathes out a sigh when he’s sure he’s not in earshot.</p><p>“What did he ever do to deserve your crazy.” Levi shakes his head, “Now, are you going to tell me what your deal is or not?” he said, already feeling a bit claustrophobic when she sent Marco off.</p><p>“Hey, I just got offered places in Moblit’s paintball team and before you shoot me down! Listen!” she raises her voice a bit and talks faster when she see him opening his mouth with a frown,”It’s gonna be fun! I know his friends, all nice people! You saw them at our thanksgiving two years ago, so there won’t be any awkward introductions that you hate and! You get to work your body a bit. I don’t see it at all but you were complaining about your thighs having gone chubby a bit the other day, so it can help with that! Also, after the game they go to this really classy bar--right up your alley might I add—and get drinks and play drinking games and stuff. I went with them once and I wanted to invite you but you wouldn’t answer your phone and didn’t have shifts here and I didn’t have time to go to your home—“</p><p>“Zoe.” Levi cuts her off, rubbing his temples with his index finger and thumb, most of his face secured by his dark fringe and hand. Zoe stands straight, rolling her gum around in her mouth to drive away the nerves.</p><p>“First off, you don’t need to explain yourself, I’m not your responsibility,” he looks straight at her and relaxes his face a bit, ”Secondly, I’ve actually been thinking of doing something with my free time, so you don’t need to be so cautious about approaching the subject and Jesus, I feel like I’m in a shitty commercial being scammed with that tone of voice that you have taken.” He crosses his arms and looks out the windows of the shop. Zoe’s frame loosens a bit, having expected his initial reaction to be <em>mind your own business and get your glasses out of my life.</em>she does tend to pamper her tiny friend, she must admit.</p><p>“And,” he starts again, his voice and frame drawn in, “I’m not a kid. You don’t need to lure me out like that. That shit’s degrading.”</p><p>Zoe scoffs and says nothing.</p><p>When Levi doesn’t say anything else, she sighs and then smiles, stepping towards him and handing him a card, “Wear something that you hate. Still dress up though, you don’t know how our opposing team may be like.” her tone is gentle and she winks at him, popping her gum.</p><p>“I didn’t say that I accepted your offer.” He says taking the card anyways.</p><p>“What, are you gonna leave me alone in the battlefield, where it matters?” she bunches her lips up. Levi takes his glasses off to hinder the ugly and rubs his eye. ”Actually, I’ll just show up to see your ass colored.” He says, already heading to the back. “Now, I have some leftovers from last night. If you want a bite get your ass here.”</p><p>Zoe swallows her gum in her haste to get to the back room.</p><p> </p><p>###</p><p> </p><p>Levi stares at the tin in his hands. He then shifts his gaze up and up and up towards the top shelf. He cocks his hip, touching the icy metal tin against his cheek. He closes his eyes and his eyelashes flutter on his pale bunched up cheek. <em>Where you lack is also where you exceed, </em>his mother would tell him. To which he would answer with a kiss to her forehead—inches lower than his own—and a soft murmur of <em>stop bullshitting, your short genes give me grief. </em>His gaze slides towards a box and he contemplates its sturdiness.</p><p>Zoe is supposed to get here in an hour. He needs to act quick.</p><p>Before he can finalize his decision of either succumbing to the brown cardboard box or getting to the roof and pitching the accusing tin far enough that it would shine with the stars,<em>Who fucking orders lavender scented coffee anyways, </em>a superficial cough accompanied with a load bang startles him. He turns around in no time to find a tall brown haired man with his taller company; one’s stare bright and the other’s explorative. He squares his bunched up shoulders and greets with his usual monotone dialogue while walking towards the front.</p><p>“Gentlemen, what can I get you.” He grasps his wrist with the hand that doesn’t have a tin in it as to somewhat help with the shaking.</p><p>The man rises his dark and bushy eyebrows, “Hey, Do we have a problem there?” He says, completely ignoring him. The man beside him swings his pocketed hands back and forth a little, an apathetic look on his face.</p><p>“No Felix, you can put your fix-it hammer down.” Levi sighs. Eren’s companion snickers, obviously not knowing what he’s referring to but apparently liking his friend being sassed. Eren himself doesn’t take the jab personally and reaches over the counter with stunning speed.</p><p>“What are you hiding there?”</p><p>“Hey! Costumers where they belong! On the <em>other</em> side of the counter!” He hides the tin behind his back and steps back but that just proves to provoke the man further. The man-child before him flashes a devilish grin from his bent over position over the counter and grips the front of Levi’s white dress shirt, pulling him onwards with ease. For one second Levi doesn’t know what’s going on and another after that he finds the older man’s hot giant palm splayed across his abdomen, almost covering his whole waist in width. His other hand already at his back, grabbing for something, and he wonders what did he ever do to show the man that he’s okay with being lunged at like that. Or maybe, he presumes, that the guy’s idea of proper public behavior etiquette might be distorted. Either way, the tin is easily snatched out of his sweaty hand and Eren stands up with a triumphant <em>Aha!</em></p><p>“Now you have it, happy?” Levi huffs and crosses his arms, feeling cold sweat where Eren removed his hand from. Eren’s companion seems frustrated too.</p><p>“Why do you hate this?” He holds up the metal thing, confused.</p><p>“I don’t—I don’t<em> hate it. </em>Just—put it there.” He points at the shelf and ignores Eren’s dimpled face when he sees him pointing at the highest shelf. The other guy’s stare feels heavy on him and he turns to him. They watch each other for a bit until the taller of the two extends his hand.</p><p>“I’m Jean.”</p><p>Although he extended his hand, he does not seem polite, what with the frown and the upturned nose. Levi takes his hand with reluctance because <em>What </em>and wonders about the apprehension apparent in the man’s figure. He doesn’t miss the way Jean rubs his hand on his coat after retracting his hand, as if to rub off wetness.</p><p>He has a fast metabolism, his hands get sticky and cold, sue him.</p><p>Eren comes back to the front with light steps and Levi remembers that he didn’t introduce himself but <em>Jean</em> is already looking away, so he shrugs it off.</p><p>Eren, oblivious as always, puts his forearm on the counter and Levi fights the urge to take another step back. The shorter man adjusts his collar.</p><p>“Now that you’re done with your heroic actions, are you gonna order?” He sees Jean’s eyebrows pinch at his tone. Eren though doesn’t seem put off and smiles, “Don’t I get a thank you?” He dips his head down a bit. Levi rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Thank you for force-helping me, honey.” He deadpans, “Now, <em>please </em>tell me your orders or if you don’t, I’ll have to force-remove you from the shop.”</p><p>The brunet appears to want to say more but is stopped by the two-toned haired man’s hand on his shoulder, “Yeah, he’ll have what he usually has. I know he frequents this place a <em>lot</em>. Always makes sure to let us know as well.” Levi gathers himself after Eren’s offended <em>What’s that supposed to mean,</em> and he punches in what he knows is Eren’s favorite, feeling lighter without the men’s intense attention on him; he might’ve misjudged him but he had Jean to thank for that. The guy obviously knows how to take certain cues. <em>Better than some other guy I know.</em></p><p>He looks expectantly at the man’s long face who easily blocks Eren’s heated energy and looks at the menu presented to him.</p><p>“I heard from a colleague that there’s a certain brand of coffee that has scents?? Do you happen to have that?” He inquires.</p><p>“Yes.” Comes Levi’s curt reply.</p><p>“Oh! Do you have it in lavender?”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i gotta say there’s quite a bit I haven’t mentioned in the tags as not to spoil so read at your own discretion.<br/>till next time, give me some love cookies.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>